


The future is Laced

by CalinFour



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalinFour/pseuds/CalinFour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://storiesofthemindlatenightsandfacebook.wordpress.com/<br/>A woman named Marcy dabbles in witchcraft in the modern world. With the attitude of a detective she investigates the world around her, parading as a normal human herself. Her interest and friend Haley, a normal human helps out.<br/>Written by me-Calin and my friend-Lindz who is not on this site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The future is Laced

**Author's Note:**

> [there are some spelling errors to be edited still]

It rained last night, third time this week, the paper was soaked and I hardly had the energy to factor that in to my habitual obituary clipping.

+

I needed it to rain. Rain always washes away so many important details… Ensuring my schedule would go on smoothly. I needed another paper. The obituaries are what got me up in the morning.

+

Which little old lady died in her bed, which dumbass was crushed by oncoming traffic, you know the usual. I squeezed out the last of the life of my remaining coffee beans, and slumped over the counter. Skimming over the newsprint, glossing over the mindless stories, the had to be lies, getting to the good stuff. I got to the little corner i was searching for, scissors in hand I sliced away at the sopping paper, then stopped to read over my treasure.

+

Oh, now this was interesting. “Susan Yang – 26. Died of unknown causes” it read. I sipped my coffee puzzled, the bitter taste of abused coffee beans coated my tongue; bitter and unrelenting. S

+

I looked at the clock, ten minutes ’til work. I cleared up my space, leaving the cup in the sink for later and headed out to my car. the whole town was bleaker, but it deserved the dampening effect of an ending storm, leaving a bit of grey dangling on each branch and gutter like we would live in its footprint. I turned into the lot and walked into the front door, clipping. “Hey Ging’!” I called to Haley behind the counter, she looked up through her hot red curls and dorky glasses sliding down her nose. She tried to quiet to me as usual, “Marcy!” She shouted through a whisper “I swear it’s like you’ve never been in a library.” I smirked, leaning on the counter. “Going on twelve year Gingie.” She shook her head and looked back down at her book. “Hey,” I poked her, “I got another one.”

+

The slight red head walked over to me. Gawking at my treasured clipping. Her perfume wafted into my nose- flowery with touches of sugar. Delightful. I could feel her body heat emanating off of her – she was just filing. She always gets flustered. “Look at this-” I read aloud to her “Yang 26 unnatural causes…” “Suspicious!” She whispered in a sing-song voice. I could feel her smirk as she studied my face. How cute.

+

I could hear her patronizing me from behind her polite principle, i rolled my eyes. “Come on, it’s got to be something. The mystery pool has been dry for weeks now, I’ll take what I can.” She leaned on me, shoulder to shoulder. “Marcy, why can’t everything just be enough for you?” I snagged one of her curls and twirled it in front of her face. “Lookin’ at you does wonders for me—but!” I shouted, walking away, letting her lean to an almost collapse, “I’ve got my work and right now a Ms. Yang is beckoning to me from the grave! I gotta answer her Ging, what is she’s hot?” I winked and she crossed her arms and shook her head. “You gotta prioritize or James is gonna fire you!” I turned on my heels to my office door shaking the newspaper clipping over my head. “Whatever.”

+

She should know by now I am rarely satisfied! Silly girl… Before I reached the door to the office I shouted back “And please! James would never.” I disappeared into the office. All my knick knacks aligned on my desk. Previous clippings lined my walls. All solved. I pasted this one and began to get to work. My actual job would be covered by sweet Haley- it always was- this work is just far more fun. I threw open my laptop, started typing- researching Yang. School teacher. English. Facebook account. University. Interesting. It was time to make a few calls. ” helloooo David.” I cooed- trying to sound as delighted as possible. “Susan Yang. I assume she’s on the guest list”

” and by guest list you mean, list of bodies I have autopsied, then yes. What do you need?” He was always willing to help out a pretty girl in need of poking at a corpse.

“Don’t know what killed her do you? Of course you don’t. I’ll be in, in 10. I’ll need a list of neurotoxins, a scalpel, and silence.”

+

I could hear him pinching his temples from the other end of the line. “I have other work I have to do you know, Marcy?” “You’re adorable.” I said. “I take my coffee black like the dead skin off your company. Thanks, love!” I hung up. I leaned back in my chair, fingers laced, hands atop my head–muttering to myself. She’s a clever one, this Yang, haven’t had one clever in a while, probably kept it from her whole family, friends didn’t know. Have never seen one so human before. Gotta remember to take the camera. I opened the bottom most drawer of my desk, grabbed my book, a few empty bottles, and my bag. Oh right the camera! I closed my laptop and headed out, stopping by the counter again. “Hey Gingie, my darling, mind doing a little research on Yang’s University, I need to know what kind of money she was pushing. I got her address and heading over to David now.” Her face was as flat as her smile, she took my clipping and begrudgingly got to work. “Thanks dollface, remind me to buy you a drink one of these days.” She turned away to walk back into the computer lab. “You said that last week, Marcy. One of these days I’m gonna cash in on all these drinks.” “I’m counting on it, gotta get you drunk somehow.” I grinned and hopped back out into the grey, the sun was trying to dry us up now but really just made the air prime for bugs to mistake it for a muggy evening. I got into my car before any could make a nest in my skin.

+

Arrived at Queen Marys hospital, drove to my spot- and popped into the morgue. Time to get to work. David greeted me with a forced smile and my mug full of hazel nut dark roast coffee- the young woman laid out before me like a banquet. “Ah, thank you. David. Tell me- ” my phone beeped indicating the information Haley discovered it read “20,000 yr. 4009 unaccounted for. Family bank statement. Doctor and teacher reviews. Botox use”

“David- magnifying class, scalpel and shut up.” “I didn’t sa-” “shut. Up.”

+

David grumbled off into his computer corner and placed my book out on the table. I started my examination-she seemed normal enough. Short black hair, no bruises, a few paper cuts on her fingers, well groomed, a bit too clean not to be a snob. This always happens in my line of work, an overly normal person with a death that is just abnormal enough that people who have half a mind or better paychecks elsewhere do not want to dip into, save for me of course. But there is always something, you can normally see it in their eyes, something…off. She had to have had a connection- something, anything- a small broken nail, discoloration, a birthmark, a…a tattoo. A small symbol behind her left ear, faint, almost the same color as her skin. They always have one. Scaling over it with a magnifying glass i could see it was slightly distorted, more than likely she had this since birth. I opened up my book and took out the small bottles. I took some blood samples, a few clips of hair, and a specific sample from the center of the symbol. I flipped through the pages to find a small eight pronged, angular, geometric shape, lines not crossing or touching but bending in towards each other, permanently marked on skin or some sort of sect in her region of–ah ha! Got it. The common Malachim letter for A, better known as Aleph. Probably her designation or Witch name. Either way, I totally called it. I decided to work a bit on the autopsy myself and made a few small incisions on her abdomen and chest. If she was a true member of the Malachim, she wouldn’t have a heart. Sure enough, nothing there but a containment of mixed magic to fool the world into thinking it was an organ. I took a sample of it as well, snapped my fingers, and filed the bottles back into my bag, along with my now bookmarked book. A quick whip stick patched her right up, another snap and my handiwork erased, and David would see nothing but a dead heart in her dead, unviolated body.

+

Silly David. Silly Haley. Only Haley truly knows about me. These damn things have been wondering around this town for as long as I can remember. My personal record stands at 12 in one month. I am now one step closer to catching these poor sods- my enemies; the Malachim. Thanks to Susan here, I now have enough samples to complete my experiment back home. Unlike many of the “normals” I know, Haley knows. She knows what I am. She doesn’t have an inking as to what kind of danger she’s in. If the Malachim knew she was helping me, they’d certainly kill her- and make me watch. Luckily, I am relatively under the radar… If only they knew what a bounty I make on their heads.

+

I nodded a quick goodbye to David and let him get back to his work. His worries end at the cause of death but is easily settled with the mundane, something I could never dabble in. His concern did not venture as far as motive, accident, murder, supernatural affects, and the like. Essentially, my life. He busied himself back up with the clinical work and I back to the library. I buried myself in the piles of books we had on ‘conceptual’ witchcraft. A common phrase used by ‘normals’ to ignore the signs around them that they were not the majority. It was always easier to pretend in the mundane than explore the viewed absurd. In the end, the lot of them were just a bunch of Davids. I have already educated myself on the ranking system of the sect. The Malachim are patriarchal with a centering female in each group for secondary maintenance of the social order. You rarely find a female, she is like the Wendy to her own group of lost boys and they protect her with their lives. Susan was either caught in the crossfire or in betrayal. Either way, there was internal conflict in the culture. Tracking them was the hardest part, they could hide anywhere, for the rest of the human world seemed to follow a similar social pattern, male dominated and domestic women. They could hide anywhere, board meetings, police stations, even congress. Their one flaw, arrogance. Also not uncommon with your average human male, but easily weeded out. They could not help casting spells, convinced they could never be found because their magic is herbal where as mine is internally electric. If I could find out what her last spell was, I might be able to trace her back to her men.

+

I had my suspicions as to what that particular hex may have been…. Judging by her hair style, her neatness and where she was when she died (Haley looked it up- wear house… Close to penny street. A tea shop I had long suspected of being witch run resided there.) I can deduce from the seeming lack of struggle marks on the woman’s body, that she was taken out quick and unexpectedly. I can only imagine she barely had time to think- I can only assume she was lured to said wear house for a supposed gathering… But of course I know how that ended for her. Quick. Leered. Quite possibly painless. She was in all likelihood, a traitor of sorts. Perhaps she leaked some incriminating information to a normal… Or to a different clan. Hmm… Perplexed, I reached my front door. Then it occurred to me, Hitting me like a blunt object in my synapses… Her murder. It was too clean… Way too clean. Too clean to be preformed by a woman- those tend to leave a signature of sorts no matter how minute. What I could be looking for could have balls for me to bust. Stepping into the room I was greeted by the smell of Haley’s cooking. She was utilizing the damn spare key I have her ages ago… Finally. “Hey- I assume work went swimmingly”

+

Throwing my bag to the side and keys to the counter, i could not help but grin. “It was just ducky, I didn’t blown to bits or arrested. So yeah, gold star.” I went the to wine cabinet and yanked out a bottle. “I can only guess that your’s was sub-par?” I poured two glasses. “Why would you say that?” Haley asked, her head down just as before, nose in steam instead of the spine of a book, but averted none the less. “Well, you’re in my house, first time without an invite, and I can only assume you have either lost all of your…what did you call it? ‘Self-respect enough to even consider drinking with me’, your perfume smells delightful, and new, your cooking is only less than burnt so you have been keeping yourself busy but still want something to show for it, and-” I turned her around, handing her a glass, “this is the last of my new bottle of Red.” She looked down, grinning, then smothering it with a shameless gulp. “So, dish, girl. What’s up?”

“Oh, I’m just bored Marcy! I gotta live in your world conceptually but I can’t even begin to get it. Ya know. And then I gotta deal with all the morons pushing and shoving and ripping the books. I just! I just can’t somedays, and I wanted to see you.” She twirled my hair. “and plus these guys came in after you left that gave me a real hard time.”

+

“I’m sorry your day was just a bushel of disappointment… I know you want to understand, and someday you will but, Hal- ” I ran a finger through her tangled ginger lock- taking a tendril and twirling it in my finger. ” you need…” I leaned in close to her ear, she backed up against the stove. “Patience” I whispered. I couldn’t help but have a dark smirk on my face. Her pupils dilated, and goose bumps arrived in droves on her ivory skin. Lovely just lovely… I love when I distracted her. I took the pasta off the burner, poured it out in haste. She stil had a finger tip curled in my hair. “You going to give that back anytime soon?” My head was cocked leaning toward the direction of her finger. “Not if I can help it.” She blushed and twirled the strand closer to her- reeling me in like a prize fish. “We got a live one!”she giggled as she slid a boney hand around my waist. This was a new one- her taking the lead.

“Perhaps…”

I stroked the underside of her chin. “I could cure your-” I slid my fingers under chin, tipping it up. She froze. “Boredom.”

+

I moved in, pressing my lips against hers, moving my hands up the back of her scalp, commandeering her head and neck. She smiled under my mouth, I could taste her contented teeth. We swayed and leaning on the kitchen counter, synced in each other’s motion. She stopped me after a moment. “What do you say we move this to..another room?” She asked, raising an eyebrow,her hand moving down my back. My face was overcome with a grin. “I told you I had to get you drunk one of these days.” I stole another kiss and grabbed her hands, leading her to my bedroom.

+

I gruffly grabbed her by the waist- tracing my finger in and around her bottom lip. Without breaking eye contact, I dipped her with one arm and shut the door with the other. She giggled as I kissed her playfully on the neck. A waterfall of red hair brushed the floor boards. Popping up her expression changed. She looked almost frightened by what (I can assume) she saw in my eyes; hunger. It had been far too long since I had last been laid. God, I wanted her. Her checks had a touch of heat to them- from anticipation and the wine. This make the dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose stand out- adorable. I wanted to absorb every quiver of her face. I backed her up against the bed post. Gripping both of her sculpturesque hands I forced them to her sides. She started breathing heavier… I smiled, I placed gentile kisses on her neck, gradually growing more rapid and ravenous. Scraping my teeth against her artery she released a moan of desperation. “M- ma- Marcy.. Unf…” Her hands traveled to my checks- (now flushed) “your turn.” She whispered into the crook of my neck.

+

I snagged the loops of her pants, undoing them and pulling them off in one fluid motion. She undid my bra. I hovered over her, paying attention to her mouth, dipping in and out of a kiss as shirts, pants, panties, bras, all fell to the floor like a waterfall of passion. Our skin rubbing against each other, catching ourselves in laughs between moans, I could hardly remind myself we had been friends for only so long. I ran my tongue over her hot white skin, cupping her body in my hands as she twisted under me. I traveled down her bare, glistening stomach, nipping, kissing, she held on to the headboard, her eyes kind and intelligent. The shadows of the room did her justice, framing her harsh face into a fierce kind of gentleness. I glided over her skin, caressing her inner legs with my mouth. She groaned and played with my head as I eased myself into her. Her body contorting, arching at my motions. She sat up suddenly grabbing me by my face and flipping me over, criss-crossing her legs in between mine and holding me, my head at the base of the bed.

+

“Jesus Hal-” I gasped. Her rhythm syncing to mine. Sighing with each thrust. I stopped, untangled my legs from Hers and threw her down. “Marc- what are y- ooh.. Fuck.” I slid into her, my fingers feeling every twitch and jolt of her soft beautiful pussy. “You’re going to be a good girl and come for me first.” Placing a few hot kisses on her neck and collar bone- only sped up the process. She was incoherent now. Tearing at my bare back with her nail polished- chipped nails. This would certainly leave marks later. What a beautiful new friend she is. While the other hand was working- the other pinched a candy pink nipple- she writhed. “There we go.” I whispered gruffly. “You’re mine.” I licked a line from her breast to her hear. Her eyes rolled back in her head- her hips bucked- and she moaned my name. Barely comprehendible in between gasps.. “Good girl.” I hissed into her cheek.

+

Her head turned quickly to face mine dead on. She pushed me upwards and jolted, rocking underneath me, my legs once again intertwined and one of her hands caught in between where our clits rubbed and the other toying with my breast. As we swayed she came up over me, turning my back to the wall adjacent to my bed and pressing me up against it, her legs releasing me and her body holding me as her hand went to town. She gripped my wrist and held me almost begging, her breasts pressing harder just under mine and her mouth snaking around my neck. “Goddamn Gingie! Je—ssuus-” I shouted and she stuck her fingers in my mouth and bit at my neck. It was nearly over and she grinned at my satisfaction. We both panted, still pressing against each other. I took her by the jawline and led her gently back to my mouth as we both rolled over onto our back and breathed heavily in synchronous. I could have died from laughing but I hardly had the breath, so i just lied there, looking at her glowing face, sharing a smile.

+

We both had a sheen of sweat on us. “Well then… ” I pressed my head against her damp chest. Rosy with the aftermath. I breathed in post-orgasm Haley. “Hungry?” I giggled rbering the pasta still draining in the sink. “Starving.” She chirped back- kissing the top of my dark matted head. “That’s funny- because I do be believe you ate…” I burst out laughing, her expression unamused “I’m sorry- I couldn’t help it!” I laughed again- throwing on my dressing gown and gesturing for her to grab my hand. “Put on something- eat something and then I need your assistance.”

+

She took my robe and wrapped herself up, it never looked so good on anyone before. I lead her back out into the dining room. I took out my books and notes, laid out what I had collect and opened the compartment in the wall that held all my chemicals and gadgets. She sat down across from me and I grabbed some chips and two glasses of coke. “Alright,” I said stuffing my face, “she is most certainly a center woman of a circle of Malachim men but a lot does not add up. I suppose there is no way going around taking a visit to the tea shop…And. Aw shit! I forgot to take pictures of her body…Damn, I even took the camera.” She giggled and grabbed a handful of chips and fingered through the papers. She situated her glasses. “Wait. What is this letter A? This was on her body?” I nodded, I was busy taking out the beakers to test her blood and samples in comparison. There might have been residue of her last herbal incantation. “Well wait, then she can’t be just a member of this group. It’s A. As in Alpha. She’s much more important than a simple mother figure in one random group.” I faced to her but started the tests as I spoke.”There is no way that’s possible Ging, you see the Malachim are patriarchal. Women are only good for caretaking and tending. They do not even get designations.” She turned the paper to face me, my own notes right in my face. “Then why did she get a letter, Marcy?” I looked up. “She seemed to get a designation. Is she a man? Did David miss something GLARING?” I looked at her. “Damn you’re smart.” She smirked and leaned back, sipping her coke. “I know.”

~


End file.
